The purpose of this study is to identify early in development dimensions of personality and social-emotional functioning that relate to the expression of problem behaviors in children as they reach school age. The focus is on the development of both externalizing (aggression) and internalizing (anxiety and depression) symptoms. Patterns of continuity and discontinuity are examined separately for children from high and low risk environments. Children's emotion expressions and social interactions at age two and age five were observed. A psychiatric assessment was obtained at age six. Significant patterns of continuity in internalizing and externalizing problems have been identified; early problem behaviors observed in children's social interactions predict internalizing symptoms at school age. Good social skills in toddlers appear to be protective factors. Further coding and analyses are in progress to assess children's appropriate use of affect in guiding social interactions, their strategies for achieving goals and solving problems in interpersonal situations, and the nature of their dyadic play.